You're Gone
by KrystyWroth
Summary: AU. Inspired by the song You're gone by Diamond Rio. DM/HG. They're happy, they're in love. Lucius is not happy about that, at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer applies. You know the drill.**

**Authors note- I love sad, angsty fics. This one is no exception. The plot bunnies were multiplying as I finished this. I intended for it to be a one shot, and it is good by itself.**

**But, there is a second chapter.**

**Dedicated to everyone at the DracoHermioneCommunity. You guys rock! You supply with so many great rec's that I don't know how I find time to write at all!! **

**Rated M or R for sex between consenting adults, and strong language. Please don't read if you don't approve.**

**You're Gone**

**DM/HG Rated M**

**AU, since Deathly Hallows. But I guess everything I've written is AU now. (: Oh well.**

* * *

Hermione had wrapped her ankles around Draco's ass as she tried to force every inch of his cock into herself. She lifted her hips, meeting his with every thrust.

Draco, on the other hand was trying to slow down. He wanted this to last. He had to make her cum first. If he came before she did, he'd never hear the end of it. She was doing a great job of trying to make him lose control, too. She ran her fingers against his back in the way that always made him shiver, and he knew that unless he pulled some new trick, she would win.

He quickly pulled out of her wetness, and in one fluid movement he flipped her over so that she was on all fours. He grabbed her hips in both hands and slid into her. Using his hands as leverage, he began to pound away at her from behind. She started to moan in the way that he loved, but he knew that now it wouldn't be so easy for her. Her hips began to push back into his, meeting his thrusts. Draco reached one hand down to finger her swollen nub and got his desired response. She moaned loudly and called out his name. He grinned as he gently pinched her center in between his thumb and first finger. Another moan and he knew that she was close.

His thumb was now drenched with her juices, and he got a great idea. He slowly inserted it into her waiting puckered hole. That was the last straw in their private battle, and he won.

Hermione began to shudder, her orgasm violently overtaking her. She screamed his name as her insides spasmed around his cock. He grabbed her hips and thrust deeply now. They both loved it when he fucked her hard as she came. It was only a few strokes later when he met his release. He too called out her name. He collapsed on her back for just a moment, trying to gather his senses. Both of them were covered in that fine sheen of sweat that can only be produced after great sex.

They both willed their breathing to return to normal, and he slowly pulled himself out of her. Both of them whimpered at the loss of the most intimate of contacts.

He fell backwards onto the floor, and she immediately curled up next to him.

"I guess you win again. But don't get too cocky now. You're only up on me by two." Hermione said, her breathing not quite back to normal yet.

"Hey, I'm just trying to prove a point. I can push every single one of your buttons." Draco chuckled at the woman he loved. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

In response, she threw a leg over his, and draped one arm across his chest. Her fingers began to trace lazy circles in the patch of fine blond chest hair that lay in between two of the nicest pectoral muscles known to man.

Hermione laughed in defeat. "Yeah, but you cheated! You know that position does it to me every time."

They were both silent, enjoying the other's company. Draco 'accio'ed a blanket and covered both of them.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." She pulled herself onto one elbow and looked at him.

"I've been thinking about something." He told her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What are we going to do after graduation? It's only six months away." He asked her.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Well, I guess we'll get jobs after our NEWT's come back. Other than that, I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll have to find somewhere to live. I don't really want to live with my parents after graduation."

Draco laughed at her, his fingers slowly running up and down her exposed arm. "That's not what I was talking about, love. I was talking about us. What are WE going to do?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She thought for a minute, and then responded. "I guess that's all the more reason for me to get my own place right? Can't be shagging at my parent's house. I do hope I can find a good job with good pay." Draco knew she was starting on one of her tangents, and decided to stop it before it began. He reached for her face and pulled it to his, capturing her lips with his. It quickly became more heated, and he had to force himself to stop.

"Actually, I had a better idea. What if we get a place together, the two of us?" He asked her.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Move in together?" She asked.

"Well yeah. Why not? It's pretty much what we're doing right now. We share the bathroom, we share the common room. And one of us is always in the other ones bedroom. It would be the same, except for no house elves." Draco said.

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds, and couldn't find any fault with his logic. "You do have a point. But that also means that our relationship will have to go public. I don't think we'll be able to hide it for much longer anyway. My mum is going to have a fit when she finds out I'm living with a guy." Hermione told him, a smile forming on her face.

"I don't think your mom would be upset if you were married to the guy." Draco finished, waiting for her to catch it.

"No probably not. But…" Hermione stopped, finally hearing what he had said. "D…Draco… are you… you…"

"Saying I want to get married? Yes. I would like to get married. But only if you do." He said, smiling at her.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "You want to marry me?" She asked, having trouble finding her breath yet again.

"Confound it woman, yes. Can't you just answer my question? Hermione, will you marry me and be my wife?" Draco thought his heart was going to beat right through his chest; he was so anxious for her answer.

"Yes. Yes Draco." She responded, and both of them smiled.

Their lips met and this kiss was different than any other kiss they had shared. This was an unspoken promise; a bond between the two of them. His body repositioned itself on top of her and he slowly entered her, locking eyes with her as he did. They were both crying now, both of them feeling the joy of the future that they would have together.

A voice broke their special moment, making both of them freeze instantly.

"Well, it looks like maybe the little bitch has more than just a brain."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and Draco carefully removed himself from her embrace. Draco grabbed the discarded blanket and quickly covered his lover. Unashamed, he rose to his full height and stood naked in front of his father.

"Take that back Lucius. This woman is going to be your daughter-in-law." Draco told him

"You'll marry her over my dead body." Lucius replied. "You will stop your dealings with this Mudblood whore at once."

"You take that back. She's the farthest thing from a whore. And if you'd like to see that it happens over your dead body that can be arranged." Draco said.

Lucius paced around the room, looking at his surroundings. "I came here to give you some news in person, rather than by owl, and this is how you repay me, by disgracing me and our family's name and honor by sleeping with common trash?"

Draco's clenched his fists using every ounce of willpower that he had to not lunge at his father. "And what news would that be? Did you just buy another stupid painting? Did you buy another house elf? Are you in love with Voldemort?" Draco spat.

Lucius turned, and gave his son a smile that sent shivers through him. "No boy. It is your mother. She had a … accident this morning. She… fell down the stairs. Her injuries are quite serious. She's been calling for you for some time. Your bumbling Headmaster agreed that you could leave as long as you were back before classes start on Monday."

Draco's face suddenly paled. "Mother? You bastard. What did you do to her?"

Lucius smiled and replied, "I told you boy. She had an accident. I am returning to her side and I suggest you do the same. And please make sure your dress is more appropriate." He glanced up and down and Hermione's nearly naked form, and then turned around. "I will be apparating back to the Manor as soon as I leave the grounds. I'm so sorry for interrupting your time together." The last sentence dripped with sarcasm that neither one missed.

His father left the room, and Draco turned to face her.

"You're going to go, aren't you?" Hermione asked; it was half a question, half a statement.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde tresses. "Yeah, I should. I love my mom dearly. If she's really calling for me, I need to go to her."

"What about your father? I mean, he's upset. I know he'll end up confronting you. Maybe I should go with you." Hermione told him.

"No, it's alright sweetheart. I'll go by myself and I'll be extra careful around him. The worst he can do is disown me. I'll be back safe and sound Sunday night, alright?" He cupped her face in his hands, and looked deep into her eyes. She covered his hand with hers, and nodded.

Both of them dressed and made their way to the portrait. He held her hand as they walked the few feet.

"Draco, please be careful. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Hermione told him, the worry plain in her eyes.

"I love you Hermione. I'll be back soon." He said, kissing her lips gently. He hesitantly pulled his hand from her grasp and walked out of the portrait.

*********************

Hermione was sitting in their common room a short while later, reading one of her favorite novels when she heard the portrait slide open. She rose, thinking that it was Draco, and calling out to him. She froze when Lucius Malfoy strode into the room. He looked the same as he had earlier that day. His black robes were billowing around him, giving him that regal look that it always did. Hermione reached for her wand and faced him. "What the hell do you want Lucius?"

Lucius grinned, and Hermione's blood ran cold. "I simply came to pay my son's tramp a visit." He waited for an invitation, and when it didn't come he sat down on one of the sofas. He stretched both arms out against its length, and slid back, looking very relaxed.

"Haven't you got anyone better to bother Lucius?" Hermione spat, her wand still trained on him.

"I've got all kinds of 'better' people that I could be bothering. It's just unfortunate that he chose you to fuck. Now I have to deal with you and your filth."

"Get out." She told him. "Does Professor Dumbledore even know that you are here?"

"I don't care if he knows or not. I wanted to tell you of my decision so that there is no misunderstanding. Due to Draco's 'poor judgment' I have decided that he needs to be in an institute of higher learning." Lucius smiled at her.

"You mean somewhere away from me." Hermione finished his thought.

"You do know it all, don't you Miss Granger" He laughed, and stood to face her. "My son is being transferred to Durmstrangs today. I will not let you sink your claws in. He has a place and you will not interfere with that."

"Who are you to say who Draco falls in love with? It doesn't matter what you do. Draco and I love each other and we will be together. There isn't anything you can do to change that." Hermione stood facing him. She would not let him intimidate her. She turned her back on him, and Lucius quickly grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. However, he suddenly pulled his hand away from her, as if he had burned it. He looked deep into her eyes. He grabbed her arm again, and then pushed her away.

"How long have you and my son been sleeping together?" Lucius asked.

"We've been seeing each other for nearly two years. Not that it's any of your business." Hermione replied.

"No, it isn't any of my business. I was just wondering how much Draco has told you about himself." Lucius told her. His voice and tone were sticky sweet. Hermione knew that the elder Malfoy was up to something.

"He's told me enough. He told me how much he hates his father. He's told me what a manipulative control freak you are."

"Control freak?" Lucius laughed. His expression changed. "My dear, has he ever told you of his abilities?"

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "I know of most of his abilities first hand."

Lucius was not amused, and it showed. "I am a seer. Narcissa is half seer. Draco has inherited most of our genetic abilities, and this one was not an exception. He's nowhere near as gifted as I am, though."

Hermione took one look at the man before her, and shrugged her shoulders. "Explain to me why I give a shit that you are a seer?"

Lucius grinned in that way that scared her. "When I touched your arm just now my dear, I discovered something. And when I touched you the second time, I was able to read your mind and see that it is something that even you aren't aware of."

"Would you just cut the crap and stop talking in riddles? So you saw something. Try looking in a mirror." Hermione's voice rose. She was quickly becoming more agitated with the man and wished that he would get to the point of his visit.

"You are carrying my son's bastard child. And you don't even realize it yet." The old man touched her cheek in the same way Draco had done only a few hours ago.

Hermione was speechless. "I'm what? But, I can't be." And then Hermione thought back to her magical sex education class. Professor McGonagall's words ran through her head. 'Remember, the only sure way to prevent an unwanted pregnancy is to abstain from sexual relations.' They were both very careful to perform the charm that would prevent a surprise in nine months. But Hermione knew that just like Muggle contraceptives, nothing was fool proof.

"You're only a few months along right now. But neither one of you knows yet." Lucius paused, and then added "Surprise!"

Hermione was still dumbstruck. Pregnant? But she had gotten her 'monthly visits' with regularity for years. She then remembered reading a muggle biology book which in plain and basic English told her that you could still get your period, and be pregnant. She thought to herself that she had been a little more tired than usual. But she chalked that up to studying for NEWTs, and of course she and Draco did have an active sex life. And her breasts had been slightly tender recently, but she dismissed that as Draco being overzealous again. And there was the queasy stomach that she had been getting first thing in the morning. It had always passed, so she thought nothing of it, until now.

With a sinking horror, she realized that Lucius was right. She was pregnant. They were pregnant. She remembered that Lucius was in the room and turned to him. "You could tell all of that just by touching me? Can you tell how much I hate you too?"

"Your threats are empty child. Now I am warning you. Leave my son alone. Do not try to contact him in any way. Ever. If I find out that you have, I will kill your child without hesitation. Do we have an understanding?" Lucius asked her.

"We're both seventeen, we're both legal wizarding adults. What are you going to do when he graduates, Lucius? You can't stop him then."

Hermione told him.

"We'll see about that, Mudblood." Lucius turned and left their quarters, without another moments glance.

Sunday morning came, and Hermione was feeling better, despite missing Draco. She wondered if his father had told him. Probably not, she thought. But she knew that Draco would come and find her after graduation, and they would never be apart. It sounded so fairy tale like.

She headed to breakfast, feeling better than she had in days. She was a mother, and she had a life to care for. She knew that she needed to take better care of herself. Someone else depended on her.

All of her friends were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione joined them. She had eaten two pieces of toast before the newspaper arrived. She was spreading marmalade on a third slice as she began to spread the paper out in front of her. She let out a gasp, and felt her stomach drop.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ginny asked. She looked at the article in the Daily Prophet that had Hermione's attention. In large black letters, the front page read 'Son takes life after mother's accident'. The picture showed a teary eyed Lucius Malfoy, giving a statement to the Prophet. Ginny read out loud as Hermione quickly scanned the article.

"Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, was found dead last evening after the death of his mother. It is believed that the young boy killed himself in grief after losing his mother." Ginny would have read more, but she found herself quickly grabbing Hermione's limp body before she hit the ground.

_Hermione awoke in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were there. When she realized where she was, her brain replayed what had happened. Fresh tears came to her eyes, as the two women informed her that she had passed out. Hermione started to sob and nothing that the teachers told her would stop her tears. When she finally stopped crying, she asked the two teachers to sit down. She grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm around the three of them. She knew that they had probably already discovered her pregnancy, which they had. She had sworn the women to secrecy, and then told them of the father of her child. Both of the women understood her distress at the news that her betrothed had killed himself in grief. She told Professor McGonagall that she needed to keep the baby, but she wanted to keep it a secret, from everyone but the three of them, and Professor Dumbledore. She reluctantly agreed._

_As the months progressed, so did her belly. Luckily her cloaks covered her abdomen, but she knew that she looked rather odd with her cloak done all the way up in June. She went to the library and learned a very complex appearance charm that would make waist look like it always had. She did not want any of her friends to know. She knew that none of them would understand that she had been sleeping with their enemy for two years and was now pregnant with his child, and she had done it without any coercion. She didn't want to have to tell Ron and Harry. She knew they would be anything other than supportive. _

_She graduated Hogwarts, as the class Valedictorian. She passed every NEWT with the highest possible score. The ministry offered her a job in the muggle relations department, and she took it. The pay was good and hours were flexible. Being a single parent, she knew she would need that. She had managed to find a small two bedroom apartment near the ministry and had managed to get moved in and unpacked with two weeks to spare. _

_Two weeks before she became a mother._

_And it was exactly two weeks later, on her due date that her water broke. Hermione quickly floo-ed McGonagall, who apparated to her apartment along with Madame Pomfrey. After several difficult hours, Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had Hermione's chestnut hair and tiny nose, but he had his fathers grey eyes. She named him Drake Alexander, after his father. _

_She had arranged for a leave of absence from work, and thanks to the cloaking charm, no one had been the wiser. A few weeks later, she went to the Weasley's house. She knew that Ginny would be leaving soon for her last year at Hogwarts and wanted to say goodbye. She also wanted all of her friends to meet Drake. She lied to her friends once again, telling them that the baby had belonged to her cousin. She told them that her cousin and her husband had just died in a car crash, and she had asked Hermione to raise him on her deathbed. Her imaginary cousin knew that the baby would have some magic abilities because her husband was a wizard. After the initial shock, everyone welcomed the baby and took turns holding him. Hermione welcomed the break and was thankful for once that everyone apparently bought her story._

_It was only a few days later when Hermione got a letter from Hogwarts. _

_Professor Dumbledore was retiring. Professor McGonagall was to become the Head Mistress, and there would be an opening in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had specifically asked that Hermione get the first chance. Hermione gladly accepted. _

_Moving to the castle had been a great decision for her and Drake. Not only did she get her own quarters, she also received them for free; a benefit to being a teacher. She also recieved several built in babysitters. The house elves were more than happy to help 'Miss Hermione' take care of the baby, and she always had plenty of volunteers to watch her son while she taught her class. Professor McGonagall visited often too, offering a hand and sometimes she would take Drake for walk around the grounds so Hermione could have some time to herself._

_Hermione was also able to see Ginny more. The two had grown to be very close friends, up until the point when Hermione realized she was in love with Draco. The two girls had quickly made up for lost time and spent a lot of their off time together._

It was around Christmas when Hermione got another owl. From Ron. It was an invitation to his wedding. Hermione gladly accepted, genuinely happy for Ron and Lavender. The two made a nice couple, but she was pretty sure that an unexpected pregnancy had something to do with it.

Professor Snape had actually agreed to watch Drake so she could attend the wedding. The potions master held a soft spot in his heart for the young boy, and Hermione had a feeling that Snape knew who his father was without being told.

Hermione, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall all floo-ed to the wedding together. There was no long and drawn out ceremony, but only a quick 'I do' in front of wizard pastor.

The party afterwards was held at The Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Harry both groaned when they saw a banner that was spread out against one wall. It read 'Karaoke Tonight'.

"Karaoke? Is that some kind of band?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

The both laughed at their friend.

"No, it's this really annoying form of singing that is all too popular with Muggles." Harry put his arm around his friend and let him towards the stage, explaining the finer points.

Ginny and Hermione got themselves butterbeers and found themselves a seat. They listened and laughed as Ron and Harry sang some very bad renditions of some very bad songs, muggle and wizard both. Hermione almost had a stroke when she heard Ron destroy Ricky Martin's 'She Bangs', complete with the pelvic thrusts.

Ginny sat and quietly watched her friend. She was glad that she was finally out enjoying herself. She knew how tired Hermione was taking care of her cousins' young baby by herself. But a part of Ginny wondered if that story was true. Unlike a lot of people at Hogwarts, Ginny had a habit of watching people. She had been watching Hermione for the past few years. Ginny had never flat out asked Hermione what kind of relationship she had with Draco, but she thought she knew. She saw the way that both of them acted when they were near each other. She noticed that sometimes Hermione would come to breakfast with a turtleneck sweater on even when the weather was warm. There were a few times when she could have sworn she saw the two of them holding hands, and she knew that there had been more than one time where she had interrupted something between her and Draco. Ginny also suspected that Drake was really Hermione and Draco's child. The child looked amazingly like both of them.

She knew that Draco had disappeared in her sixth year. It was almost as if he dropped off the face of the earth, it had happened so quickly. No one ever mentioned his name.

Although it hurt Ginny to think that her good friend was most likely lying to her, she understood why she had done it.

Ron and Harry came over to their table, sloshing their butterbeers around. Both of them were responding to the more pleasant qualities of the beverage. Ron threw an arm around Hermione.

"Hermione, you should get up there and try! It's great!" Ron told her.

Harry nodded in agreement. "We know you're a great singer too. C'mon Hermione."

Ginny smiled and nodded too. Hermione laughed, and reluctantly agreed. "Ok, but only if they have the songs I want to sing."

They did have the one song that Hermione was looking for. Wizard Karaoke was better than the muggle version because they really did have every song. And if by some chance they didn't have it, the DJ would wave his wand and it would appear.

Hermione took her wand and pointed it at her throat. 'Sonorus'. She waited for the familiar chords to start playing.

I said hello I think I'm broken  
And though I was only jokin'  
It took me by surprise  
when you agreed  
I was tryin' to be clever  
For the life of me I never  
Would have guessed how far  
the simple truth would lead  
You knew all my lines  
You knew all my tricks  
You knew how to heal that pain  
No medicine can fix

And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment  
that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone

Lookin' back it's still surprisin'  
I was sinking you were rising  
With a look you caught me  
in mid-air  
Now I know God has His reasons  
But sometimes it's hard  
to see them  
When I awake and find  
that you're not there  
You found hope in hopeless  
Your made crazy sane  
You became the missing link  
That helped me break my chains

And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment  
that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone  
And the bad news is you're gone

Hermione's face was wet with tears, but her voice didn't waver through the entire song. There was silence as she finished the song. She studied her shoes as everyone applauded and whistled for her. Conversations began, and Hermione's heartache was momentarily forgotten.

Ginny got up to congratulate her friend. She gave her a huge hug as she walked off the stage. Hermione was trying to compose herself, and Ginny gave her a few seconds to do so. Ginny turned and looked around at the occupants of the tavern. Ginny's heart skipped a beat when she thought she recognized a solitary man sitting in the corner.

He was about the right height and stature. But the hair color was all wrong. He had an empty mug of butterbeer in front of him, and the song had obviously struck a soft spot for him too. He too was trying to compose himself. He quickly stood, grabbed his cane, and slowly limped out of the tavern, blending into the shadows.

* * *

**Please take a few seconds and drop me a line to tell me what you thought. Chapter two will be here shortly!**


	2. A disguise can't fool the heart

**As usual, I own nothing at all. Just the idea.**

* * *

Derrick Malloy slowly limped toward his bachelor flat, glad that he had brought his cane.

He wrapped his coat around himself, blocking the air that was nipping at his neck. The skin on his back was still fresh and sometimes reacted adversely to extreme temperatures. Some mornings were a new adventure for him, trying to relearn how to do even the simplest things. There were still some nights where the pain from doing a chore as simple as bathing would nearly drive him unconscious.

He reached his front door and unlocked it with his key. His uncle had found this flat for him a few short months ago. He liked it and the neighborhood. But he was so lonely. His family was dead, minus his uncle who was really more like a friend of the family. He had no friends, other than the wizards and witches at the hospital. His uncle had asked that he not get a job just yet. He wanted Derrick to wait until he had more strength.

At times his uncle seemed more like a jail keeper than a trusted friend of the family. He told him when and where he could go. He would give him directions, and sometimes his uncle would accompany him on short day trips to the hospital and such. But he always insisted that Derrick wear a cloak with a hood that covered his face. And his uncle was constantly lecturing to Derrick that he never use his magic abilities, ever.

The weird thing about his magic abilities was that he remembered them. No one understood why he could remember the most complex spells and potions, but have no memory of who _he_was. He remembered all the ingredients of a Shrinking Potion, and every word to the Completicus Spell, but everything else was a total blank. He knew he loved pumpkin juice and that turkey legs were his favorite food. But he didn't remember his friends, his family or even his own name and age.

His first conscious memory was of waking in a private room in St. Mungo's just over a year ago. He knew that he had been immobilized. There were at least a dozen Healers hovering over him. Most of them were muttering spells of some sort. He blacked out, and when he came around again he found himself in a different room. There were a few witches tending to some bruises and cuts on his legs and thighs. One of the witches gave a start when she realized that he was awake, and quickly left the room. Two wizards came into the room a few moments later. One of them came to his side and immediately began to wave his wand over the boys body. The other wizard stood at the foot of the bed, almost as if he was studying him. For a short instant Derrick had the feeling he knew the man. He was about to ask the wizard if he knew him when the Healer began to ask him questions. It wasn't long before everyone realized that his memory had been altered, although no one had a real explanation.

The man at the foot of the bed came forward only when everyone had left the room. He introduced himself as Uncle Lucas. He told Derrick that he, his mother and his father had been seriously injured in what muggles called a car. He told Derrick that his parents had both been killed and there was no other family that he knew of. He told Derrick that he had almost died himself and most likely would have if Lucas had not happened to find the car in time. He started to ask Derrick questions about his past, probing into his life, asking him if he remembered anything about the accident, and the time before that. Derrick remembered nothing.

****************************

_"You will stop your dealings with this mudblood whore at once."_

_"You take that back. She's the farthest thing from a whore. And if you'd like to see that it happens over your dead body; that can be arranged." Draco said._

_Lucius paced around the room, looking at his surroundings. "I came here to give you some news in person, rather than by owl, and this is how you repay me, by disgracing me and our family's name and honor by sleeping with common trash?"_

_Draco clenched his fists using every ounce of willpower that he had to not lunge at his father." And what news would that be? Did you just buy another stupid painting? Did you buy another house elf? Are you in love with Voldemort?" Draco spat._

_Lucius turned, and gave his son a smile that sent shivers through him. "No boy. It is your mother. She had an ... accident this morning. She fell down the stairs. Her injuries are quite serious. She's been calling for you for some time. Your bumbling Headmaster agreed that you could leave as long as you were back before classes start on Monday."_

_Draco's face suddenly paled. "Mother? You bastard. What did you do to her?"_

_Lucius smiled and replied, "I told you boy. She had an accident. I am returning to her side and I suggest_ _that you do the same."_

Hermione awoke with a start. The dreams had been coming again with regularity. Some were more vivid than others. Not all of them were nightmares either. But every one involved her past with Draco. The dream that had just woken her wasn't an unpleasant dream, but it wasn't one of her more happy memories either.

Last nights dream had been a replay of her last time seeing Draco. In the flesh anyway. She saw him every night in her dreams. And she saw him every night when she put their baby boy to bed.

Drake was nearly six months old now and she saw Draco in him more and more with each passing day. He was a quiet baby, much like his father. He rarely cried, but when he did, the tears would stop when he saw her. His eyes were the exact same shade of his father's that made his mother melt. The only one of Hermione's features that he had taken was her chestnut brown hair.

He was sitting up by himself, and he was starting to pull himself onto all fours in preparation for crawling. Hermione was anxiously looking forward to all the new steps in her sons life, but wished that his father was there to share in them. She felt so much rage towards Lucius Malfoy that she didn't know what she'd do if she came face to face with him. If Lucius hadn't hurt Narcissa, then Draco wouldn't have taken his own life. Hermione didn't want to kill him; shed just make him pay, over and over again.

She glanced at her watch. 5:30. She would need to get up soon, and resisted the urge to go back to sleep. She rose from her bed and pulled on her robes. She glanced into the crib that held her young son. He was sleeping on his back. One tiny fist was clutching the stuffed baby dragon that Hagrid had given him. She was amazed at how easily he accepted everyone. He didn't fuss like most babies when being handed around. He would stare intently at whoever was holding him, almost as if he could read their minds.

She walked over to the fireplace, and tapped a small egg shaped device. It was only an instant later when one of her favorite house elves appeared. Matty was a small elf with little tufts of pink hair who always dressed in the same over-sized purple pillowcase.

Hermione had long ago given up on SPEW. She still didnt like the fact that there were house elves in the school, but she accepted it. And a part of her knew that she should be thankful for house elves. They had been such a huge help with caring for Drake.

"Yes Miss Hermione? You be needing Matty?" The elf spoke in a voice just above a whisper. She knew that the baby would most likely be sleeping.

"Good morning Matty. I just want to take a fast shower. He hasn't been sleeping well. I think he has a tooth coming in right now and I don't really want him to wake up and cry for fifteen minutes," Hermione told the elf.

"You take shower Miss. Matty know what to do, with baby."

And she did know. When Hermione stepped from her bathroom exactly 18 minutes later, her son had been bathed and was dressed in a clean jumper. Matty was playing quietly with him on the floor. She had conjured up some tie dye fireflies, and Drake was following the brightly flashing bugs with amazement.

Hermione smiled at the two of them. "Thank you Matty." The elf nodded and quickly left. Hermione started a fire in the fireplace and then turned to pick up her son to put him in his seat at the table. The elves had already been in with the breakfast tray while she had been in the shower, and she didn't want it to get cold.

She was sitting in front of Drake, and had just started to feed him when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at her watch and knew that it would be Ginny. She spoke the Unlocking charm on her door and a few minutes later the redheads familiar face appeared.

"I still don't understand why you have to use that charm, Hermione. Hogwarts is the safest possible place we can be." The young girl sat down in front of her, carrying a rolled up edition of the Daily Prophet. "Professor Dumbledore set all of those charms before he left."

Ginny had a feeling that she knew why Hermione always cast the Door Locking Spell. She had brought up the topic before, and it was always dropped. That never stopped Ginny from hinting about it.

For a long while now, Ginny had a pretty good idea of the identity of Drake's father. His eyes were the same stormy grey color of Draco Malfoy. And when she thought about his absence, it all made perfect sense. She saw a complicated scenario in her mind: Hermione had told Draco of her accidental pregnancy. It had upset him because he felt that she had done it on purpose and he left her, vowing that he would never let her raise his child. Maybe he had even cast a curse on her or the baby. But Hermione had never answered one way or the other about Drake's father. The wizarding world didn't have Birth Certificates so there would be no way for her to check written records. There was a very complicated spell that she knew of that would require her to get a few drops of Drake and Hermione's blood, but she didn't think that her friend would just let her have some blood if she asked for it.

Ginny knew that she would just have to continue sitting by her best friend and hope that someday she would decide to share her deepest secret.

They both ate their breakfast in relative silence. Each one of them would take turns feeding Drake a spoonful of his cereal.

When they had finished eating, Hermione poured each of them a cup of tea, and began to study her young friend. "Have you heard from Ron yet? Is he back from his honeymoon? It's been nearly a month."

Ginny smiled. "Mom got an owl last night. They should be getting back sometime this morning. And they said in the letter that they have a big announcement to make." Ginny waggled her eyebrows to show she was joking. I think everyone at the wedding already knew, or as least suspected it.

Hermione laughed. She too shared everyone else's thoughts, that Lavender was indeed pregnant and that was why their wedding was so hurried. "They'll be good parents. I'm just glad that Ron was able to find a decent Quidditch team to play for. I was almost worried that he would have to play for the Surrey Salamanders. They're terrible!"

Ginny's eyebrows rose in amazement. "You know who the Salamanders are? I thought you couldn't stand Quidditch."

The banter was so jovial that without even thinking, Hermione responded, "Dr ...Drake's father was crazy about it too."

She quickly realized what she said, and tried to cover it up. "My cousin told me that more than once, that Drakes father was always talking about playing a stupid sport on brooms." Hermione crossed her fingers, wondering if she had made herself sound even slightly convincing. She internally cursed herself, realizing that her lie made little sense. '_That sounded so stupid! She'll never believe it!'_

Ginny didn't respond. She knew without a doubt that Hermione was lying. She dropped the subject and opened up the newspaper that she had brought in.

She skimmed over the first page and then stopped when the article at the top caught her eye. "Hermione, look at this. Lucius Malfoy is wanted by the Ministry of Magic for murder and other crimes against wizardry."

The color drained out of Hermiones face. "What?"

Ginny got up and walked around to the other side of the table, and they read the page together.

'Lucius Malfoy is wanted by several top Ministry officials in connection with several unsolved murders, as well as other various crimes of atrocity. A source close to the family was recently overheard talking about what they knew, but when approached by officials, the said informant promptly began to slam their head against the floor and refused to speak. He is wanted in questioning for the death of some 17 muggles in the last 3 years, as well as the suspicious death of his wife and son over a year ago. Malfoy Manor is currently being searched for any signs of his whereabouts. Lucius Malfoy is considered incredibly dangerous and should not be approached by anyone. Dementors are following any and all leads, as well as a full team of Aurors.

Ginny looked at her friend. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. Ginny waved a hand in front of her face, and it didn't seem to even faze the older woman. She was obviously very deep in thought.

***************************

Derrick had just gotten out of the shower, and started shaving when he heard a loud pop inside his apartment. His brow wrinkled in confusion. He had heard this sound before, but only from his uncle. But his uncle came on Tuesday, and it was a Friday. It shouldn't be him. He stuck his head around the corner of the bathroom door to confirm his suspicion.

It was his uncle, but he looked much different than the last time he had seen him. His attire, which was usually impeccable was now disheveled. His hair was tousled and he had large bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for some time. His general behavior was one of obvious apprehension. He was looking over his shoulder and his gaze was never in one spot as he quickly scanned the small apartment. He spotted Derrick and came towards him.

"Dra...Derrick. Something came up and I need to leave for a while." He told Derrick, willing himself to stay calm.

"Is there something wrong, Uncle? Did you want me to come with you? Did something happen?" Derrick asked. He was more than confused by his uncle's behavior. He had never seen the composed man acting like this before.

His uncle smiled, and Derrick thought that it was the look of a madman, not that he could remember seeing a madman before. "Happen? No, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Everything is going exactly as planned. I just had a slight mishap, and some people might be looking for me for a few little tiny things. Minor, trivial things really. But don't you worry, your Uncle Luc... Lucas will be just fine. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to visit you for a while."

"Uncle, I don't understand. Why are you leaving? When will you be back?" Derrick asked, feeling as confused as his uncle looked.

"I will be untraceable for as long as I can manage. But I don't know when I'll be back. I just wanted you to know that you wont be able to reach me if you need me." Uncle Lucas touched Derrick's cheek in a fatherly way and for a moment he actually seemed calm. It was only seconds later when the confused look returned to his eyes.

"I need to leave. They'll be looking for me soon. They're probably right behind me." He whirled around, suddenly looking very paranoid. "I uh... just wanted to give you this before I left. It's a family heirloom. Your father gave it to your mother. You need to wear it at all times." The man pulled an odd looking necklace from his pocket. There was a large orange-brown stone attached to a long chain. He extended it to Derrick.

Derrick looked at it, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "I need to wear it all the time? Shouldn't I take it off when I'm in the shower? What about when I'm sleeping?

The older mans face was filled with a sudden burst of anger. "You must wear it all the time. Never take it off." The anger was gone as quickly as it came, and Uncle Lucas quickly started to look around the room again. "I must go now. I will try to contact you as soon as I can. Don't try to contact me."

The man quickly apparated and left a very confused Derrick Malloy in his wake.

**********

Ginny sat through each class jotting down notes, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about the news that they had heard that morning. Lucius Malfoy had actually killed his son and wife. Did he kill them to keep them quiet? Was their death a beating gone wrong?

The other students all had their own theories. Some of them, she thought, might have some validity. She knew that some others were total nonsense. She did listen to all of them, knowing that some of her fellow students had parents who were suspected of being Death Eaters.

She knew that Hermione would have heard all the talk too.

Ginny had always been the silent observer. Of course growing up with six brothers you almost had to be. She was the sneakiest of all of the Weasley children. She watched her older brothers, and learned from their mistakes. It had paid off in a lot of little ways. Sometimes she was able to get away with some things that she shouldn't have.

The same had gone for Hogwarts. She noticed some of the things that the other students ignored. She knew that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had been having quite a love affair, before he retired. She knew that Henry Smithe, a fourth year Ravenclaw, still wet the bed. She knew that Professor Snape liked to dance ballet in his empty classroom late at night, complete with a fluffy pink tutu. And he was actually good.

She also knew that Draco and Hermione were anything but enemies, and had been that way for some time.

It had started in her third year, which was their fourth year. She saw the glances that were filled with anything but hate. She saw the touches that were anything but casual. She had once seen the two of them leave the same isle in the library and noticed that odd way that both of them were smiling. One time she had even seen Hermione cheer when Draco caught the Snitch in their last match against Ravenclaw. Ginny had turned and looked at her friend and Hermione's expression quickly changed.

Ginny had tried to snoop around and find out the truth. She did everything she could think of, short of stealing Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She found they were very good about hiding what she guessed was their relationship. She wondered why her friend hadn't told her the truth, but she knew they would have a reason and hoped that someday her friend would trust her enough to share it with her. Regardless of what her brother, Harry, or anyone else thought, Hermione was still entitled to a relationship, and if Draco Malfoy was what made her happy, then so be it. Hermione deserved better than to have to sneak around in a hidden affair.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of classes for the day, and Ginny gathered up her things. She headed towards Hermiones quarters like she did every day, where she would look after Drake while Hermione corrected homework or planned her next lesson.

She arrived at Hermione's quarters fully expecting to see her at her desk with papers surrounding her, like she usually found her. This time was different. She waited for Hermione to unlock the door, and when she finally did Ginny found Hermione sitting on her sofa in front of a roaring fire. There was a bottle of Firewhiskey on the table next to her, and an empty glass.

Ginny quickly went to her friend. "Hermione, are you ok? Where's Drake?"

Without looking up, Hermione answered. "Professor McGonagall thought I needed a break, and she offered to watch him for me."

Ginny sat down on the couch, facing her friend. "Did you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" She asked.

Ginny noticed the tears beginning to stream down Hermione's face, and decided it was probably best not to talk.

Hermione sighed and then finally spoke, her voice strained from crying. "I know you've known, or at least suspected the truth for quite some time." She sighed, and the tears started to flow more freely. "Draco and I were lovers. Gods, we were so much more than that. It started in our fourth year. We both got stuck together in Ancient Runes as partners. It was a stupid project but everyone hated him, and no one wanted to work with me. So we were stuck with each other. We tried to remain civil to each other for the first few days, but it got more and more difficult." Hermione smiled at the memory. "And then there was one night in the library when we were in one of the private study rooms. We started to bicker and it got worse. He caught me off guard and hexed me. All I remember was waking up and he was taking care of me. He had reversed the hex and healed up my scrapes and cuts. He apologized for it, and begged me to forgive him. He told me an incredible story about when he was growing up, and he said that when he saw my body flying through the air, it reminded him of a time when his father had done the same thing to his mother. He told me that he never wanted to be anything like his father and it really scared him that he could do something so horrible to a woman. After that he never spoke to me in that condescending tone. He spoke to me like an equal. We became very good friends, although it didn't happen overnight. But I realized that I was the only person that he had to talk to. The friends that he had in Slytherin were people that his father expected him to hang out with, not people that he wanted to associate with."

"He told me all the terrible things that his father had done to him and to his mother. All the beatings and spells and hexes that they had endured. He said that there were so many times when he would beat or even rape one of them in front of the other one until he got whatever he wanted. I felt so sorry for him. And then one night when we were sitting in front of the fire, he told me that he loved me. His mother had always made him feel safe and important and needed, and I did too. After that our relationship became what you always read about in those silly Muggle romance novels. It was by no means perfect, but it was everything we both wanted."

Hermione stopped, and took a long drink from her glass. "One day, we were making love on the floor of our quarters when he asked me to marry him. His father came in only a few minutes later, and after he finished insulting both of us, he told Draco that his mother had fallen down the stairs and was calling for him. He did the only thing he could and left to be with her. Lucius returned later on and told me to never contact him again, that he was sending him to Durmstrang. After we both exchanged some insults, Lucius told me I was pregnant. Draco and I had no idea, and I was blown away that Lucius knew. Apparently he's part seer."

"We had always been so careful. But I told him that Draco and I loved each other and nothing could change that. He left and I was terrified that maybe he would put Draco under the Crucio, and force him to go to Durmstrang. I was sure that once he graduated he would come and find me and then we would live happily ever after. Then he killed himself. I knew that I had to keep the baby and take care of it because it was the only piece of Draco that I had."

Another long drink.

"When I thought that Draco had killed himself, it somehow made it easier to deal with. I knew how much he adored his mother and I had no doubt in my mind that her death would give him enough reason to kill himself, especially since her accident was most likely caused by his father. But now I have little doubt that Lucius killed Draco. I want him dead. I want to see him writhe and squirm on the ground and beg for the pain to stop. He killed the father of my child, the love of my life and my best friend." Hermione finally looked at her friend, seeing the tears that also wet her face.

Ginny held her arms out to her, and Hermione gladly sunk into them. She bawled. She cried all the tears that she had never been able to shed, since she had always been forced to hide their relationship. Now she grieved freely, partly in sadness, partly in rage.

******************************

_Draco had a hard time feigning sleep when Hermione was doing what she was doing. _

_She had two fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and the rest of his shaft was deep inside her warm wet mouth. Her other hand was cupping his balls in that way that he especially loved. Her lips and hands were moving almost at the same speed now, and he knew he would have to wake up very soon to give her a taste of her own medicine. He opened one eye and almost shot his load then and there. _

_Hermione was on her knees, her ass sticking up in the air as her head bobbed up and down on his glistening erection. _

_He reached for one leg, and pulled it towards him, being anything but gentle. Hermione allowed him to pull her body closer to him. He effortlessly lifted one knee over his head and his tongue began its frantic search for her core. Using both hands he gripped the cheeks of her ass, kneading them with his hands as he expertly licked at her moist folds. One of Draco's fingers brushed against Hermione's asshole, which made her moan loudly, even with his dick in her throat. Draco felt the moan in every inch of his shaft and had to ignore the sensations it produced. He pushed one finger into the hole and sucked hard on her clit at the same time. She bucked in response and moaned even louder, grinding her cunt into his face. He drove his tongue deep into her center, and tasted the familiar tang of her cum just as he felt her body begin to convulse. She started to cry out, and Draco used that opportunity to flip her over onto her back and quickly enter her still quivering pussy. _

_Her orgasm was milking his cock as he thrust deep inside of her. Hermione frantically tried to wrap her legs around Dracos ass, trying to drive him inside even deeper and prolong her orgasm. _

_Draco pulled out of her and moved his face back to her drenched pussy, and began to lap at her juices. Still sensitive to his touch, she squirmed against his face. He shoved two fingers into her pussy and began sucking on her swollen nub. Hermione grabbed his head with both hands and began to moan loudly._

_"Gods yes. Right there, Draco. I'm so close," she called out, encouraging him to continue. He gave one last lick and quickly repositioned himself over her. He entered her for the second time that night, and it was enough to drive her over the edge. This time the movements of her orgasm were no match for Draco and he met his release. With one last thrust, he shot his seed deep inside her._

_He collapsed next to her and she rolled over, draping an arm over him, still trying to catch her breath. _

_"What a wake up call, huh?" she asked him, not expecting an answer. "I love you, Draco."_

Derrick sat up in bed, drenched in his own sweat. He looked around, half expecting to see the naked woman from his dream. He wasnt sure who she was. This had been the fifth dream this week, and so far all the dreams had been with her. Maybe she was someone from his subconscious, or someone from his past. But if she was from his past, why did she call him Draco?

He looked under the sheets and realized he needed to find his other wand and clean himself up, or get in the shower before it dried up. Looking around and seeing that his wand was no where to be found, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water up as hot as he could stand it, and stepped under the spray. The dream was so vivid and the girl was so sexy that it was hard to get it out of his mind. He grabbed the soap and began to clean the body part in question. Almost as if by magic, his surroundings suddenly changed. He was still in the shower, but the room itself was different. The girl from his dreams pulled the curtain away and stood before him, naked.

She was stunning. Her hair hung down to just past her shoulders, and her milky skin was smooth. She was by no means skinny, but her body had curves in every place that you want them to be. Her butt was full and tight, and her breasts were round and full and her nipples were exactly the right size for his mouth. He gazed up and down at her, unable to comprehend what someone like her was doing here in front of him. He looked into her eyes, and saw a look of longing in them that couldn't be mistaken. He pulled her to him and their lips came together forcibly. For a moment he worried that he had hurt her with the force of his lips against hers, but he pushed that thought aside when he felt her tongue snake its way into his mouth.

He kissed her back with the same desire, feeling her moan and shift against him. She rubbed her pelvis against his now rigid cock and he grabbed her by the small of her back and pulled her even closer. Hermione reached a hand around to his back and ran one fingernail from his shoulder blade down to his ass with an antagonizing slowness. When she had gotten to his ass and the end of her journey, her other hand joined the first. Both hand gripped his ass cheeks and pulled his hardness against her belly.

This time it was Derricks turn to moan. The girl suddenly dropped to her knees, and with an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk playing on her lips, she took the entire length of his erection into her mouth. Derrick bucked his hips toward her in response, and he knew he saw her smile even though her mouth was full of his cock. He felt like he was going to explode. Grabbing her head in both hands, he started to fuck her face. The sensations of his orgasm overtook him quickly. He threw his head backwards as he screamed out.

"Ahhh... fuck!" The pressure behind his release was so strong that it almost hurt him. He opened his eyes and looked down, wanting to finally find out who this girl was. He found his semi flaccid penis held by both hands, a glob of his spunk on the floor of the shower, and no one else.

"What the fuck? Am I going crazy?" He asked aloud.

*******************************

"C'mon Hermione. Its a beautiful day outside. Half the school is at Hogsmeade." Ginny whined to Hermione.

"Ginny, it's the middle of November." Hermione told Ginny. Hermione was sitting on the couch, a blanket tucked around her feet. She had taken up knitting again, and had started a new blanket for Drake's crib. Drake sat on the floor, entranced with a color-changing ball. Ginny walked over to the nearest window, and pulled the curtain open to let sunshine spill into the room. Hermione looked up at the sudden burst of light, and then frowned when she realized her friend wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Hermione, it's nice for November. See, there are even some people outside without cloaks on. You need to get out." Ginny continued her pleading, and Hermione continued her knitting.

"I don't think so Ginny. I think Drake's coming down with a cold and I really shouldn't take him outside." Ginny gave her friend a look, only half believing her story.

"So? Call Matty. She'll watch him if you really think he's coming down with something." Ginny sat down and took Hermione's hand, trying to get her attention. "Hermione, I'm talking about you. You need to get out of this castle and get some fresh air and sunshine."

"I do get fresh air and sunshine."

Ginny paused. "Hermione, I'm not taking no for an answer. You're coming with me. I know for a fact that you were saying last week that you want Drake to have another winter cloak, and you're out of those sugar quills you're addicted to. I also know that the new book store has the new Daniela Stevenson. The one you've been looking forward to, where Drucila falls in love with the vampire and then she's told she has to kill him." Ginny grinned, hoping that Hermione's new found love for some of the trashier novels would do the trick.

Hermione smiled back and rolled her eyes. "I guess you know which one of my buttons to push. Alright I'll go. But I am going to leave Drake here. I really do think he's getting a cold."

Hermione rose and called Matty to her quarters and Ginny picked up Drake, doing a small victory dance at the same time.

*****************************

Derrick grabbed his cloak from the hook on the wall and wrapped it around himself. He did the clasp at his neck and pulled the sides up so they covered his face. He knew that Uncle Lucas would be very upset if he found out that he was outside without him but he didn't think he had a choice. He would have to go to to see his Healer.

In the last two weeks, there had been almost a dozen of the strange dreams with the brown-haired beauty. He felt like maybe he should know her. He tried to think as hard as he could, but no name came to him. The part that really bothered him was that she didn't call him Derrick, she called him Draco. For some reason that name sounded familiar to him too. But why?

Was it possible that it was some trick? Was he having someone else's dreams? Maybe it was Legilimency. But why would someone be planting the sexual dreams in his head? Not that he was complaining at all. He was almost looking forward to the dreams with the girl, particularly the sensations that came with them. But at the same time it scared him. Maybe if his parents really had been involved with bad people, like Uncle Lucas had suggested, then it might be a dubious plot from one of his family's enemies.

At any rate, Derrick didn't think he should ignore it any longer. He would go to visit his doctor at St. Mungo's and see what he thought. Normally he would have tried to contact his uncle, and they would have made the trip together. But his uncle had told him not to contact him, and he had no one else to turn to.

He walked as fast as his body would allow him to, his face looking downward like his Uncle had always insisted on. Several long blocks later, he walked down the familiar alley and found himself across the street from St. Mungo's.

He walked into the building, keeping the cloak tight around his face. He had been here so many times that he didn't bother with reading any of the directional signs. He knew exactly where he was going. It only took him a few minutes to get to the all too familiar admittance desk that he needed, with the pretty witch behind it.

"Audrey, Id like to see Healer Fowler if its not a problem."

"Well, Derrick. It's been a while. Are you feeling ok? You don't look well." Audrey asked, honest concern in her voice. She looked down at the parchment that was spread around her desk, and then back up at him. "You're in luck. He has an opening in two hours. Will that be ok?"

Two hours? What was he going to do for two hours? "Yeah, that will be fine. I guess I'll be back then."

Derrick turned and left the hospital. A smile crossed his face as he realized what he would do with part of those two hours. He quickly made his way to an apparition point for Hogsmeade. He always enjoyed a visit to the bookstore, but there was something else that he knew he really wanted to do, and he could only do it there.

Several minutes later, Derrick Malloy found himself sitting at the bar of the Three Broomsticks enjoying a steaming bowl of Vampire Bat Stew and a bottle of Butterbeer. He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew that the warm delight was only available at a certain time of the year, since bats are always the most tender in the late fall and it was the only time they were caught and harvested. He also knew that it was one of his favorite dishes, and that it was some of the best he had ever had.

He had eaten most of the bowl when a searing pain ripped through his skull. Derrick dropped the spoon with a clatter, and pressed his hands against his head. The pain was incredible and Derrick fought not to cry out. Then, just as suddenly the pain stopped. Derrick caught his breath and tried to collect his wits.

That settled it. There was something wrong. There had to be.

He threw some money on the counter and made his way to the door, dodging several groups of rambunctious kids who were sitting around, laughing and drinking Butterbeer. He wondered why there were so many children running around, and wondered if maybe there was a school nearby.

Outside, it was much the same scene. There were school aged children everywhere. He thought twice about visiting the bookstore and turned back the way he had come. Once again, he had to dodge a group of children. Hogsmeade was busier than it usually was, with school-aged children everywhere. He made his way back down the road, hoping to get to the apparition point quickly.

************

Ginny and Hermione had just left Gladrag's Wizardwear, each of them carrying a package.

"Hermione, that robe looks just great on you. And Drake's new robes will look so cute on him." Ginny gushed.

"Yes, and he'll love the little fire-breathing dragons on the front." Hermione agreed with her. "I think that your dress robe for the winter ball is just perfect. Simon wont know what hit him."

Ginny grinned at the mention of her new beau and nodded in agreement. "Hey, I could really go for a Butterbeer. How about a quick one, and then we'll head back to school?"

Hermione smiled and followed her friend in the direction of the pub.

Ginny quickly wove her way in and out of her fellow students. It was really crowded, probably due to the nice weather. She knew Hermione would be behind her and that she knew the way as well as Ginny and didn't bother to look behind her.

A strange sensation washed over Ginny. Every part of her began to tingle. She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked around, wondering if she was the only one who felt it. Maybe it was a spell, or a forcefield. Everyone around her continued with whatever they were doing, ignoring the petite redhead. Hermione stopped behind her too, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, but something's not right." Ginny continued looking around, trying to place this odd sensation.

And then it happened. Ginny turned and saw a man walking towards them. Somehow he looked familiar. She studied him, trying to place him. Maybe he was someone from the Ministry.

The man continued to walk towards them, his eyes down.

Maybe he was a parent of one of her classmates.

With every step he took, Ginny became more and more certain that she knew who he was.

It was in the split second that he walked by that Ginny knew.

The man from the bar.

From Ron and Lavender's wedding reception.

The one who had cried when Hermione sang.

Ginny reached out and grabbed the mans arm as he passed. "Excuse me, sir? Do I know you?"

The man stopped, his eyes wide with shock. He tried to tug his arm away, but Ginny's grasp was firm.

"Uh no, I don't think so." The man looked upset now, and tried a little harder to release his arm from her grasp.

Hermione studied her friend and was concerned with the way she was acting. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

Derrick heard Hermione speak, and looked up. His eyes went wide, and his mouth opened. He stared at her and stopped struggling to free his arm. "You. I know you."

Ginny let go of the man's arm when he started talking to her friend.

Derrick stepped closer to Hermione. It was the woman from his dreams. He couldn't believe it.

Hermione started to take a step backwards, but realized she had no where to go. "I'm sorry; sir, but I don't know you." Even as she said it, a part of her started screaming at her 'yes, you do!'

Derrick took another step towards her, his hand reaching out to her. He couldn't believe it. She was live and real and in the flesh and right in front of him.

His hand finally connected with her forearm and the man's expression quickly changed from one of bewilderment to one of pure pain. He screamed, still keeping his grasp on her arm.

Seconds later he passed out, still gripping Hermione's arm.

***********************

_"You're going to go, aren't you?" Hermione asked; it was half a question, half a statement._

_Draco ran a hand through his blond tresses. "Yeah, I should. I love my mom dearly. If she's really calling for me, I need to go to her."_

_"What about your father? I mean, he's upset. I know he'll end up confronting you. Maybe I should go with you." Hermione told him._

_"No, it's alright sweetheart. I'll go by myself and I'll be extra careful around him. The worst he can do is disown me. I'll be back safe and sound Sunday night, alright?" He cupped her face in his hands, and looked deep into her eyes. She covered his hand with hers, and nodded._

_Both of them dressed and made their way to the portrait. He held her hand as they walked the few feet. _

_"Draco, please be careful. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Hermione told him, the worry plain in her eyes. _

_"I love you Hermione. Ill be back soon." He said, kissing her lips gently. He hesitantly pulled his hand from her grasp and walked out of the portrait._

_His mind was a whirlwind. He knew his father had done something to her. It wouldn't have been the first time. A slap across the face here, a punch in the stomach there. These were normal things in the Malfoy household when he was growing up. His mother had been more and more defiant with him over the years, and wondered if maybe that was what had happened. He had probably started to berate her for something, and she told him to go to hell. His beatings were incredibly harsh, as his father could perform wand-less magic and was exceptionally quick. By the time you would think about grabbing your wand, he would already have you pinned to the floor, with you begging for him to stop. _

_After grabbing his cloak, Draco quickly made his way off of school grounds so he could apparate to Malfoy Manor. The usual booby traps and wards that were set up around the Manor weren't up, which concerned Draco, but only for a few seconds. His father knew for certain that he would be returning. His sixth sense told him that it was a bad thing, but he pushed it aside with thoughts of his mother. _

_He quickly made his way into the house he grew up in, unsure of where to look first. He didn't exactly want to call out and announce his presence just yet. He made his way to the bedroom that his mother shared with his father. He slowly opened the door, and when he saw the lifeless shape on the bed, he threw the door open the remainder of the way. He rushed to the bed and knelt beside it, taking his mothers hand in his. _

_"Mother, what did he do to you?" His voice came out in a barely heard whisper. Draco gasped when he saw his mothers eyelids flutter for just the briefest of seconds. _

_Her voice was like nothing he had ever heard in his life. _

_"Draco...stop...father...please," and he knew that his mother was gone. The tears streamed down his face as he mourned his loss. He knelt by her side for a few minutes, unable to rise being so overcome with grief. _

_He screamed, loudly. Partly rage, partly sorrow. He screamed for his mother and for himself. He knew without a doubt that his father had killed her. _

_"Aww is the little boy lost now without his mommy?" He heard Lucius's voice from behind._

_Draco rose to face him, daring to look him directly in the eye. "You cocksucker! You killed her! You fucking killed her!" Draco's fists rose to grab his father's shirt, and roughly yanked it towards him. "What was it you always told me? An eye for an eye?" Draco shoved his father away with such force that it startled both of them. Lucius landed on the ground with an unceremonious thump, and for a brief moment Lucius actually looked scared. _

_"Boy, I'm going to forget that you did that to me and blame it on the fact that you are distraught over your mothers death, and lost control of your actions." His father stepped towards him and the two men stood nose to nose, glaring at each other. _

_Draco stepped away from his father and scowled. "I'm going to bury my mother, and then I'm going back to school. I never want to see you ever again. Stay out of my life, and stay away from me and my wife._

_Lucius laughed out loud. "Wife? What, you mean that mudblood that you've been fucking? Son, I would think you had better taste. Although I think both of us have slummed the gutters a time or two." And Lucius made a motion with his eyes towards Narcissa._

_"Go to hell Lucius." Draco turned and left the room, walking the familiar path to his own room. He slammed the door shut and went to his desk. He would write a quick owl to Hermione, and then he would take care of his mother's body. He would deal with his father later._

_He had just pulled out a piece of parchment and quill to start his letter when he heard a loud explosion from downstairs, followed by shouting. Following the voices, he went to the top of the stairs. He found his father and Professor Snape with their wands drawn and pointed at each other. _

_"You killed her, didnt you, Lucius?" Severus spat at him._

_"She fell down the stairs! Why do you think I had something to do with it?" Lucius screamed._

_"Maybe because of this." He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment, obviously a letter. He unrolled it, keeping one eye on Lucius the entire time._

_"Severus, please hurry." He began to read out loud. "I think he's using Rapio Animus, but I still can't prove it. I can hear muggles screaming from the dungeons, but I can never find them. He's constantly talking to himself and never sleeps. When I confront him about his unusual behavior, he becomes distant, then incredibly violent. Please help me Severus. You and he have served the Dark Lord together for so long. He confides in you and trusts you. I can't do this by myself." _

_"You have any idea who might have written this, Lucius? Narcissa wrote this to me earlier today. Isn't it strange that she's dead only a few short hours after writing it?" He stepped closer to Lucius and put the letter back into his pocket. "She was right, wasn't she? You're actually trying to use Rapio Animus to bring Voldemort back to life. I don't really care if you kill muggles, but not like that. That's too cruel, even for them."_

_Lucius sneered at the man who had been his friend for many years."Severus, even I am not that inhumane to torture those dirty muggles like that. I believe that what Narcissa heard was one of my mistresses screaming out in pleasure." Lucius noticed that Severus's wand dropped ever so slightly as he tried to think it through in his head. _

_"Giving me my heir nearly killed her. The Healer's were never able to repair the damage that Draco did to her. She knew that I had been sleeping with other women. She has known it for some time and undoubtedly ignored it because she knew that she could not help me. I believe that this is what Narcissa heard, and she overreacted." _

_Severus's wand wavered once more and Lucius saw his chance. He quickly raised his wand and shouted "Obliviate!" at the man's form. He crumpled to the floor. _

_Draco watched as his father reached into the other man's cloak and extracted the parchment within. He waved his wand at the document, making it disappear. He waved his wand at the fallen form and it rose slowly into the air. He put the unconscious man on the couch in the sitting room. Draco remained frozen in place when he heard a scream coming from the basement. His father quickly came out of the sitting room and made his way to the basement door, obviously headed for the dungeons within. _

_Draco quickly got to his feet and made his way to the library. The spell that Professor Snape had mentioned sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He knew that he should leave now, while his father was distracted, but his curiosity about the spell won out. He began looking through the books in the Dark Art section of the library, not seeing anything that stood out. He found the one book that he had been looking for and noticed that it was pulled off of the shelf a little farther than the rest. It had been used recently. He pulled the book from the shelf and quickly began flipping through the pages. _

_The page he wanted was marked and he wondered if it has been a clue from his mother. Rapio Animus was the last spell on the bottom of the page and he quickly skimmed through the basics of the spell._

_'Rapio Animus was banned early in the sixteenth century and anyone caught using the curse will be immediately executed. Rough Latin translation means to steal the soul. First used by Winifred Closely in 1498 when she tried to remove the soul of her husband and replace it with her cat. Extremely complex and very dangerous spell, as playing with peoples souls is deadly, especially if the soul does not want to be moved. If the soul is not of free will, it will be destroyed.'_

_Draco's heart began to race. His mother was right. That was exactly what his father had been doing. The voices screaming in the basement had been his father's victims. He was trying to steal muggles souls and trying to bring Voldemort back to a corporeal state. Draco shuddered as he realized the enormity of what his father had done._

_He was playing god._

_Feeling the fury rise within him, Draco threw the book onto the floor, and quickly made his way to the basement. He would have one last show down with his father before he contacted the Minister of Magic to have his father committed. _

_The basement was dark and cold as he made his way down the stairs. He could hear voices from all around him but he was only searching for one in particular. He walked towards the room that he knew his father was in because the door was standing wide open. _

_Wondering if he was walking into a trap, he drew his wand. He slowly looked around the room, searching for his father. His eyes grew wide with horror as he saw the bodies in the corner. His father was nowhere to be seen. He cautiously made his way farther into the room. He noticed a young boy chained to the wall and felt his stomach lurch. The boys bones were obviously missing. _

_It became overwhelmingly obvious to Draco that his mother had been right. His father had been trying to steal the bodies of muggles for Voldemort, and he apparently only had use for the bodies themselves. Draco's horror quickly became rage as he tried to comprehend how his father could be so heartless. He knew that his father hated muggles, but this was inexcusable. _

_Draco's wand flew out of his hand and he whirled around to find his father staring at him. Both wands were now pointed in his direction, and Draco cursed at himself for letting his guard down._

_"I prefer the homeless ones. Much less fussy. They're usually pretty desperate for a hot meal and a warm bed. They all promise me they won't scream or cry or beg. And they all do. This boy lasted for almost 2 hours. I was actually quite impressed." Lucius told his son. _

_"This is why you killed mother, isn't it? Because she found out. She knew about this and threatened to turn you in, didn't she?" Draco asked his father. _

_His father laughed and Draco almost shivered. It was a noise that Draco had never heard his father make. Almost bordering on maniacal, Draco thought. He tried to back away, wondering how safe he really was and suddenly understanding why he had killed his mother, and attacked Professor Snape, not to mention killing innocent muggles. Trying to return the Dark Lord to power was driving him to the brink of insanity. _

_"Father, this is crazy. You need to stop doing this. I don't always agree with everything the Ministry does, but generally when they outlaw a spell it's because its too dangerous." Draco said, trying to reason with him._

_"Nonsense, boy. The Ministry is run by a bunch of old fools who are too blind to see the absolute power they could have. When I return the Dark Lord to life, our world will be rid of those stupid mudbloods and muggles and the Malfoy's will be the strongest family in all of wizarding." Lucius told him._

_"You'll be ruling by yourself then. I don't want anything to do with it. I'm going back to school to be with my fiance. Have fun." Draco turned and walked toward the door, not knowing if his father would really strike. _

_Before he realized what was happening, he found himself lying on the floor. His father had struck him with the Cruciatus Curse, and he refused to scream out. He was hit with the spell over and over again, each attack worse than the last. Just before he felt himself loose consciousness, he felt his father's boot connect with his head._

_***********************************_

He opened one eye, and then the other. He saw someone staring out the window, wrapped in a heavy looking cloak. The person began to pace around the room, and he squinted, trying to figure out who it was. The shape looked oddly familiar and he knew he knew who it was. He tried to concentrate, and let out a gasp as a wave of memories flooded him all at once. He winced as it almost became too much for him to deal with. His brain fought to process everything and sort it into its proper place.

Then suddenly, the pain lessened. He let out the breath that wasn't aware he had been holding and as carefully as he could he tried to think of something.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The person who had been pacing was now sitting on the edge of his bed. She was grasping his hand in hers, and tears were streaming down her face.

He didn't know who she was. And then her name popped into his head, and more than one memory associated with that name. "Hermione?" He asked, his voice broken.

"Draco." She smiled, and the dam that held her tears broke. The tears were now flowing freely and Draco brushed a hand against her cheek, wiping the moisture away. "How long have I been here?" He asked.

"Two days. You've been unconscious since we brought you in two days ago," She told him.

"What happened to me?" He closed his eyes and tried to remember. Everything was still fuzzy and he was fighting to sort out all of things in his mind when Hermione responded.

"We've been waiting for you to tell us. I can tell you what the Healers and I do know."

He looked into her chocolate eyes and nodded, wanting to hear the story.

She took a deep breath. "What we do know is that you disappeared off the face of the earth almost a year and a half ago. Everyone thought you were dead, including me. Your father was very convincing, and told everyone who would listen that it was because you were so distraught over your mother. The Ministry of Magic has reason to believe that your father killed your mother, and so do I. Somehow he managed to produce a body. I didn't see the body, I was a little distraught, and a little more that concerned for my well-being. We don't know what happened after that. A month later you appeared in St. Mungo's. Well, it wasn't exactly you, but the Healers are confident that it was. A man named Lucas brought in a young man who he referred to as his nephew, Derrick Malloy. He claimed that he was injured in a muggle automobile accident. The Healers who admitted you that day said that you were nearly dead. The really funny thing is that no one recognized you or Lucius. The doctors are pretty confident that your father cast a very strong befuddlement charm on you and himself so that no one would recognize either one of you. When I saw you, I didn't even know who you were." She stopped and ran a hand through her hair. "The only thing that made me look twice was your eyes. He couldn't change your eyes, or what's behind them." She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back in an unspoken response.

A knock sounded and without waiting for an answer, a man that Draco recognized as Healer Fowler came into the room. He stayed back a respectable distance, not wanting to interfere with the couples reunion.

"If Ginny hadn't touched you, grabbed you like that, I never would have found you. Apparently Ginny recognized you. She saw you several months ago at Ron's wedding and she noticed your reaction to a song that I sang. She thought she recognized you then, but let it go. But she told me that the gut feeling that she had that she knew you was so overwhelming, she had to stop you. I'm glad she did. If I had any idea that you were alive, I would have moved heaven and earth to find you, Draco." Hermione choked out.

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand, letting the memories process. It was all slightly strange, but they all made sense. Bits and pieces started to fall into the chunks that were already in his head and the puzzle started to complete itself. He still had so many unanswered questions, but he knew that would come in time. Hermione's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked at him, smiling. He reached up to brush his fingers against her cheeks. He took a deep breath and told her his story.

His entire story. At first it was broken, the memories still scattered. As he told the story the memories fell into place and he spoke with more confidence. He told her what he had found when he went back to the manor. How his father had attacked him. How he remembered waking up in the hospital with no memory. How his uncle came to visit him every week to take him to therapy. How long and painful his recovery had been. How his uncle had shown up one day, and how there had been an obvious change in his attitude and behavior. How he kept having the most erotic dreams about a beautiful brunette and when he realized that he couldn't remember who she was, he decided it was time to disobey his uncle's wishes and get medical attention.

"I was on my way back to St. Mungo's when Ginny stopped me." Draco told her.

"It was the Memory Stone that made you collapse." Hermione told him. She reached into the drawer of the nearby bedside table and pulled out a large brown stone on a chain.

Draco recognized it immediately. "My uncle... my father gave that to me a few weeks ago. It was the last time I saw him. He told me that I needed to wear it at all times. He said something about a family heirloom; that my father had given it to my mother. I don't remember ever seeing it before then.

She continued her story. "When your father came back to Hogwarts the day that you had left, he told me that he and your mother were both Seers. He said that you were one too."

Draco nodded in agreement. "My mother told me that her and father were both Seers, and that I had inherited their gift. She told me she didn't want to train me until I was out of school. She said the training could be strenuous. I admit, there were some times when I was able to read your mind, but it was only general feelings most of the time."

Hermione smiled at him. She had wondered why he had never mentioned this part of his past, and felt better now that she knew his reasoning behind it. She continued, "When you collapsed, Ginny almost thought that you were having a heart attack because of your reaction. She ripped open your shirt and found the stone on a chain and it was giving off the strangest glow. The Memory Stone was thought to have been destroyed several years ago. Apparently the stone has many side effects. This was supposed to be one of the reasons that the stone was ordered to be destroyed. I did some reading while you were being tended to. The stone can be charmed to make the person forgot various things. From what I can tell, it looks like Lucius tried to make you forget your life, up until the point where you became Derrick. It's very unstable magic, and its part of the reason why the Obliviate spell was created."

The Healer interjected at this point. "After hearing your story, I'm pretty confident that I can make things a little more clear. We've been able to detect the befuddlement charms, and there are trace residues of memory charms buried in your subconscious. We don't know for sure, but we think that your father cast memory charms on you. Your father would have had to recast these, or there effectiveness could not be guaranteed. My thinking is that he visited you every week, but not just to bring you in for your therapy. He most likely also brought you in so that he could remain in contact with you long enough to cast another spell." The Healer paused, and then continued. "If your father knew he wouldn't be able to give you the spell again, the memory stone would have the same long term affects as the spell. But what your father did not stop to think about was the fact that you are indeed a Seer. As soon as the stone came in contact with you, the stone started a war with your subconscious. It's obvious that your love for Hermione runs so deep that the spell could barely keep your thoughts contained. When the stone came in contact with your body, it was doing its job of trying to make you forget. But its affects were almost reversed. The stone made you forget which made your subconscious try all that much harder to remember. We think that when you finally came in contact with Hermione, your Seer abilities kicked in, and put you into a sort of overload. The stone was working twice as hard to try to make you forget those memories."

The Healer paused, looking at the two of them. "I'm sure that both of you have many questions, and I'll answer them as best I can. Frankly, I see no reason why you can't leave, but I would like you to stay at least tonight for observation. Yes, Miss Granger you can have a bed too." He waved his wand and a comfortable looking bed appeared right next to Dracos. "If there are no problems I will let you go tomorrow, but only if you promise to try to take it easy. Memories can be strange when they return all at once." The doctor shook Draco's hand, smiled at Hermione and left the room.

The two of them looked at each other. Draco's mood changed to serious. "My father. He killed all of those people. My mother..." Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

Hermione sighed. "Your father disappeared three weeks ago. The Ministry showed up at the manor to question him and he apparated. They found the bodies and enough spell books and potions to keep them busy for years. The Dementors and even a team of Aurors were looking for him."

"What about Professor Snape?" he asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's never mentioned anything about being at the Manor that day, so I would assume that the Obliviate was successful." She smiled before she continued. "I would think he would have said something if he did. We see each other every day at Hogwarts. He's still teaching Potions, and I'm the new Transfiguration teacher."

Hermione's mood turned serious then, knowing that it was up to her to deliver the bad news.

"Draco, there's something else. About your father... the Aurors found him this morning. He hung himself in a forest just outside of North Yorkshire. He's dead, Draco."

Draco swallowed. Dead. His father was dead. He closed his eyes, and actually felt a sense of relief.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

He smiled as he spoke. "Speaking of death, I thought we made a pact a few years ago that if one of us died the other one would join them, Romeo and Juliet style." Draco squeezed her hand, making sure that she knew it was only a joke and he knew that it wasn't a serious pact.

Hermione thought for a second before she replied. She knew that the pact they had made so long ago was not serious but she knew that the invitation was there, and she had been trying to think of a good way to break the news to him. She smiled at him in return, and tried to pick her words carefully.

"I did remember our pact, and believe me I did think long and hard about it. But a small technicality arose and I had to break my promise to you. But I knew that you would have approved anyway."

"Technicality?" he asked. His heart started to race and he was scared that what he was about to hear was bad news.

"Well, someone had to raise your son," she quickly told him. She waited for a minute to let the words sink in, and then smiled when his eyes lit up.

"Son? I have a son? We have a son?" He asked. He pulled himself off of the pillows and tried to get out of bed, but Hermione stopped him. She turned towards the door and said "Ginny?"

A few short seconds later, the familiar redhead strode into the room. In her arms was the most beautiful creature Draco had ever laid his eyes on. Ginny handed him to his mother and he went without fuss. Hermione turned him around and he faced his father for the first time.

"Draco, this is Drake Alexander. Drake, this is your daddy."

Draco couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face. He held his arms out towards his son and Drake went into them. His father looked at him and was obviously overcome with emotion.

"Hermione, he's beautiful. He looks so much like you." Draco told her after a few moments.

"I think he looks like you. When he was first born, it hurt me to look at him sometimes. But then he started to remind me of all the great times we had together and I knew that he was a symbol of our love and I had to go on for his sake." Hermione was incredibly happy with Draco's reaction to his son.

The strangest thing was that the baby was the only one in the room with a dry eye.

*********************

Draco was definitely a formidable figure, standing on the hill top. Before him were two gravestones, both of them marked. He was crying again and he hated that sign of weakness. But he knew that it was more in relief than sorrow. Relief that the suffering was finally over.

Draco saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. Hermione waved at him, the gold wedding band on her hand glistening in the afternoon sun. Drake has just started walking, and his steps were still unsteady at best. Mother and son eventually made their way to the lone man, and Hermione took his hand in hers.

The couple stood, both of them reflecting on their own memories of the two bodies there before them.

Several minutes later, Draco spoke. "I forgive you, father. But I will never forget."

Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back. Draco picked up his son and the reunited family began the walk back to their house, past the charred remains of Malfoy Manor. Draco had ordered it destroyed and said that the rubble was to remain exactly as it was, as a reminder for everyone.

"How is my baby today?" Draco asked his wife, glancing at her stomach even though there was no evidence of the life within.

"Your child is just fine. I'm just glad you'll be here for this one Draco." Hermione told him.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Draco smiled and winked, letting his wife know that he was just joking. "You never know, I might be away on business. You know, a muggle relations liaisons officer's work is never done," Draco told her.

"Over my dead body, Draco Malfoy," she smiled and winked back at her husband. They continued the short walk to their new house with their arms wrapped around the other.

~fin~

* * *

**The end. This is my favorite story of everything that I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
